


A human at the night class

by Clarexa



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarexa/pseuds/Clarexa
Summary: Elena is the fifth of 6 siblings, which she is the youngest daughter but also the youngest human of them preceded by her older sister Sofia, who is also human like her. The siblings come from Sakamaki, Tsukinami and Mukami family and study at Cross Academy, where the other four study in the Night Class.Yes, these two human girls know what goes in the Night Class
Relationships: Ichijou Takuma/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Another warm night as usual at Cross Academy.

The Day Class’ girls running through the corridor as usual, trying to get to the Night Class Gate before the two monitors could arrive so they could have the chance to jump over the Night Class students.

Amongst the noisy ones, there was a small one for her age. A unique and special girl.

Looking at her by the left or by the right, you would think it was two different people, but no.

Elena had Chimerism, a non-maleficent condition that ‘divided’ her body in two, making her right half being smooth blond, an ocean-like blue eye, and pale skin, while on the other hand, her left side had curly brown hair, a green eye which color resembled a snake one and a slightly pink skin, that would only be noticed if she was being looked closely.

A few moments before the gates were opened, her older sister Sofia arrived. They weren’t there because they found the Night Class filled by beautiful guys.

As they start to cross the walkway to their classrooms, a few members find the two girls there, giving them a small but welcoming smile.

Elena and Sofia were there because their siblings were also part of the Night Class.

Yes, the two girls had vampire siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena pass through a hard situation and has a though ask to do.

Elena’s life wasn’t one of the worsts, she had a loving family and overprotective siblings due to her delicate situation: She wasn’t only the youngest human amongst them but also was deaf from birth, being able to listen through devices and, even though she deeply felt being out of place and different in a bad way with that, the siblings always did their bests for the youngest one’s sake.

That is, there was something that would constantly fright her inside, and that always left her fearful and scared about the classes: The Day Class’ female students. Those girls were very mean to the two sisters, especially with Elena since she was the most naive and most vulnerable of them.

Sofia could never imagine what would happen next that day. The incident that made your sweet younger sister scream the loudest she could in the middle of the classroom.

The two sisters were sitting side-by-side as usual, it was Math class and the teacher was bringing a theme that Elena couldn’t understand and which she would need her sister’s help later.

“What are you doing listening to music during the class?” A girl from the behind desk asked in a scarily malicious tone on Elena’s ear. When the student placed her hands over Elena’s shoulders, Elena froze in shock, thinking about the kind of abuse that would come in advance.

The bully's hands made its way up to Elena’s nape, where it finally reached her advice. She was scared enough to react, and Elena was so quiet that Sofia barely noticed what was happening.

“I guess we should report that.”

The girl whispered again on Elena’s ear, tearing off aggressively her hearing aid, which resulted in bloodlines oozing through her ears and a scream that mixed pain and sadness.

Sofia got up immediately after hearing her sister’s scream. Everybody stared at the girl that was still paralyzed from shock, with her shaking hands and tears running through her cheeks.

“Let’s take her to the nursery!” Yuuki – the Headmaster’s daughter – said as she slowly got close to the hurt girl.

Sofia passed by Zero, another student who was also a monitor, and said in a whisp:

“I am going to Night Class to talk with my siblings.”

“I will take care of her.” Zero nodded as the girl was being helped by Yuuki.

Elena was taken to the nursery where she would rest for the next days. But once the moon’s light started to pass through the window, she was summoned to the Headmaster’s Office to talk about the incident.

“I know that apologizing wouldn’t comfort you beyond the actual situation Elena, but I honestly hope that you can go through all of this and leave this sad event behind without any kind of adversities.” Said the Headmaster Cross, sitting at his desk, with his hands leaning on his chin while staring at Elena and Aya sitting right in front of him.

“You shouldn’t take responsibility for what happened. The Day Class’ girls only don’t understand that I have siblings at the Night Class.” Elena told with a weak smile, which made the Headmaster do the same with a little sigh.

“You truly are a nice girl Elena-chan.” His comment made the girl’s expression get a little lighter with a happier expression.

Suddenly, the Headmaster’s Office, once warm and inviting became all cold and dark in a matter of second, with its candles showing the smoke from the fire that went out seconds ago.

Everything became dark, except for a little candlelight over the Headmaster’s desk.

The door opened in a squeak Elena couldn’t hear.

Kaname arrived.

“Kaname-kun, we were waiting for you.”

The most desired Night Class guy entered, turning the atmosphere oddly heavy even though his intentions weren’t that bad.

A chill ran through Elena’s body when the Night Class’ representative approached the desk, passing closer to the two sisters, sitting on a chair in the opposite direction from the girls.

“Are you okay?” Elena was so bewitched and terrified at the same time with his presence that she barely heard him amongst the thousands of thoughts echoing through her mind. She only recovered her senses when Aya placed her hand over Elena’s lap.

“Yes...” She answered, almost voiceless due to the anxiety she felt. She couldn’t understand how that guy once so elegant could be so dark.

“You look scared, I guess it wasn’t a good time for me to come.” Kaname looked concerned somehow, and even though she tried to read him, it was like there was a kind of a barrier protecting this man in front of her.

“It’s alright Kaname-senpai. My little sister is still in shock with what happened, but I have to thank you for coming here.”

“There is…something…I’d like...to ask...” Said Elena, in a tremble and shy voice in front of them.

“Yes?” The three stared at her for a moment, but their looks weren’t terrifying, it was from compassion for that girl.

“I have siblings at Night Class and Aya is one of them. Kaname-senpai, I’d like to ask for your permission to stay at Night Class with my siblings.”

He stared at her for a moment. His look was serious due to the ask, and she had a complete understanding about was coming from her mouth at that moment. Aya herself couldn’t hide the surprise when listening to that, but even so, she wanted to show all the support she had for her younger sister’s wishes.

“Do you really know what you are asking me?” Kaname got up, sighing right after while keeping his eyes fixed on Elena, who was with her head low.

“Yes…I know, but I thought about it because I would be able to stay with my siblings, and like that things could stop.”

He looked at her like if he was examining her, It was clear that even though that was absurd, that was something that was running through her mind for some time.

“Lena, go to the nursery, Okay? O Ren and the others will come and you need to rest.” Aya asked in a kind tone, showing Elena her concern.

The younger sister nodded, leaving with a small wave of the head, walking through the corridor to the nursery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Any comments? What did you guys liked?


End file.
